Unexpected
by Crimson Elemental Alchemist
Summary: Three best friends visit Japan on a sudden whim. When one of them accidentally bumps into a male Sohma and nothing happens, she is taken to Akito. Finding her presence soothing, Akito decides to keep her. Oh no, here come the "parents". Rated T to be safe


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from _Fruits Basket_, but my characters: Kuro, Hikari, and Tsuki and their problems are all mine! _

_Crimson: Hi, everyone! I know that I haven't been keeping up on everything, and I'm so sorry! I just had a lot of problems that kept popping up all over the place (which reminds me of that game: Whoppin Mole, or something like that . . . ) Anyway, I went over this chapter and perfected a few things, the storyline itself doesn't change though, so you can skip it if you want. Enjoy^^_

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter One–**

**Carried Away**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"We made it to the hotel, finally!" Kuro cried in exhaustion, collapsing onto one of the huge beds as soon as she stepped through the door. Her slip-on shoes fell to the carpeted floor, but she ignored the slight thumps they made as they hit.

"Thank goodness that's over. I hate crowds," Tsuki commented, sitting next to Kuro's fallen form on the bed. Tsuki's waist-length, silvery hair cascaded down her back as she leaned her head far back to stretch out her sore neck.

"Oh, come on now! That was exciting! I've never been on a plane before!" their friend, Hikari exclaimed. Her blond hair brushed slim shoulders as she placed her hands on her hips. She gave the two girls a somewhat-stern look before heading off to explore the rest of their temporary housing.

Kuro and Tsuki glanced at each other for a moment before they sighed.

"We're stuck with _her_ all year! You've gotta be kidding me!" Kuro squeezed a pillow tightly over her face, looking as if to suffocate herself to escape the horror of it all. Tsuki bit back another sigh at the image her friend created and quickly snatched the pillow from the girl's hands.

"Don't you dare," she reprimanded. "I don't want to get stuck with her all by myself." Tsuki reached up and fingered her black hat subconsciously as she shivered at the mere thought of an entire year with the eccentric Hikari. "We have to stick together."

Kuro just groaned, but didn't move to retrieve the fluffy, white pillow. Suddenly a shrill cry sounded from the other room and seconds later Hikari came running in with two packages of instant ramen in her hands. Her pale face was hysterical and her words jumbled together as she rushed to tell them that this was all the food they had. Kuro and Tsuki merely glimpsed at one another in silent amusement.

"Hikari . . ." Kuro started, rolling her eyes expressively as she rose slowly to her feet. Hikari acted like she didn't hear her as she continued on with her mad rambling. "HIKARI! It's not like we're staying here forever, you know!" Even though she was yelling at the girl, Kuro couldn't keep the amused grin from creeping onto her face. "It's just for one night! They only need one more night to finish up the preparations for us to move in. You can't expect that poor, defenseless family to be ready for your antics in just a week. You were in such a hurry to leave and get here, after all." Kuro then crossed her arms defensively, ready for any argument that Hikari would throw her way. At least, it _appeared_ that she was ready for anything Hikari would say. Fortunately Kuro didn't need to worry as her high-strung friend shut her mouth immediately. And as soon as Hikari huffed and stomped out of the small bedroom, Kuro fell limply onto the bed.

"I claim this bed as mine," she announced groggily as her eyelids closed and sleep began its work on her. Tsuki gave her an unseen smile before she stood up from the huge bed and started for the door.

"Well, I'm going to go for a short walk, 'kay? You may need sleep after that long flight, but _I_ need air and a stretch." After hearing Kuro's exhausted groan to show she had heard, Tsuki left their temporary room and headed down the hall.

* * *

"There has to be a park around here somewhere." Tsuki muttered to herself as she wandered down a street that looked oddly familiar. She sweat-dropped. "Oh man, I'm walking in circles. Great! I'm lost." And even as she determined this, Tsuki continued to walk down the sidewalk, heedless of the fact that the sun was setting and she had no idea how far the hotel was from her current position–wherever that was.

"Oof!" Tsuki exclaimed as she collided with something, forcing all the breath out of her. She staggered backwards a couple feet before looking up to see a teenage boy (probably a foot taller than she was) looking down at her with wide gray eyes. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Sorry!" An embarrassed blush colored her white cheeks pink as she gave the white-and-black-haired man a jumbled apology.

Without so much as a warning, Tsuki felt herself enveloped in a hug. The embarrassed blush turned into a dark crimson at the bold action. Her throat constricted, causing her to lose her voice temporarily; even after the man had stepped away from her, she failed to utter a single word. All she could achieve was to stare at him in bewilderment. He didn't show any form of expression whatsoever which baffled Tsuki to no end as the two just stood there in the fading light. With a sudden lightning-fast motion, he seized her left wrist and proceeded to tow her along behind him down the sidewalk. Fear overcame the initial surprise as the terrible stories her parents had drilled into her head about kidnapped young girls now echoed in her ears.

She tugged hard at her arm, but found his grip too strong to break free of. Trying not to panic now as the boy dragging her walked ever faster, Tsuki found her voice and, shaking slightly out of fear and anger, tried to ask where the hell he was taking her. The boy halted suddenly and Tsuki, thinking that she had angered him somehow, got as far from him as the length of her arm would allow.

As the guy turned fully around to face her, Tsuki pointedly memorized every detail just in case she would need the information to give to the police. The top part of his hair was pure white while the hairline itself was black. His skin was of a light tone and flawless, giving him a feminine quality, in a way. Eyes that Tsuki had first thought to possess no emotion at all, now revealed every slightest feeling that passed through the boy's mind. Intricate necklaces hung about his slender neck, a couple rings and wristbands adorned his hands, and even earrings showed themselves off in the last rays of the sun. Tsuki could think only of one word to truly describe this man: beautiful. She unwillingly blushed at the intrusive thought, and her eyes immediately fell to the concrete of the sidewalk they stood upon.

"I don't mean to act like a kidnapper. I'm sorry if I seemed like one," a gentle voice said. The strong hold on her arm released all of a sudden, freeing her trapped limb. Tsuki glared up at the teen, heated expression saying one thing: _You'd better explain_. The boy just smiled kindly at her in return.

"You surprised me when you ran into me and . . . well, I wanted to bring you back home." Tsuki's right eyebrow rose at the odd explanation. She hadn't heard _that_ one before. "I mean, bring you to my family head. He'd very much like to meet you," he quickly explained.

"Okay," Tsuki started slowly. "Why?" she asked curiously, innocent amber eyes waiting patiently for this man's answer. His smile vanished for a moment before it quickly returned. Tsuki took note of this, but decided not to draw attention to it at the moment.

"My name's Hatsuharu Sohma, by the way. Why don't you come with me to the Sohma family estate? Not the head of my family, though." He avoided Tuski's question expertly, replacing it with a new one.

"But you said that you were going to bring me to the head of your family. Why not anymore?"

"Well, before I was too shocked to think straight. You're not too bad-looking, you know?" He winked at her causing her to blush again despite the strange situation. "Besides, you're lost, aren't you?"

Tsuki's expression betrayed her surprise at the observation. "How did you know?"

"I heard you mumbling to yourself. It's hard to ignore pretty girls especially when they talk to themselves," Hatsuharu replied carelessly. (A/N: I'm beginning to wonder if he's going black . . . oh yeah, I should know . . . I'm writing this.) "So wanna come?"

Although she didn't trust him (as was her way to not trust anyone), Tsuki was quite intrigued by this Hatsuharu Sohma and she normally allowed curiosity and instinct to take precedence over common sense. She let out a small sigh as she nodded a "yes", accepting the invitation. "How long?" she asked Haru as they began walking (at a slower pace, mind you).

"How about until morning? You're probably staying at a hotel, right? Tourists get lost easily in Japan," he answered the question he saw in her eyes before she could ask it aloud. "All of the hotels and motels are pretty far from here. It's not a very good idea to go walking alone in the dark especially if you're a foreigner. A lot of weird people roam the streets at night." Tsuki was wryly thinking of such a person walking right beside her, but she immediately dismissed the rude thought. "You never said your name."

"Huh?" Tsuki asked, caught off-guard.

"I told you my name, but you've never said yours," Haru explained patiently.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Tsuki Yaska." As she had done several times that day, Tsuki pulled down on the bill of her black hat nervously. Hatsuharu noticed the movement, but decided on not mentioning it.

"Not very many people have silver hair," Haru commented, trying to strike up a conversation. "Did you dye it or bleach it?" Tsuki snickered at the comment on her hair.

"Nope. 100% natural." She smiled at him and Haru gave her a grin in return.

After a few more questions, answers, and comments (along with a few playful tugs on Tsuki's silver locks, and swats at Haru's hand afterwards), Hatsuharu suddenly stopped in front of a huge wooden gate. Tsuki looked up at the tallest gate she had ever seen in her life and her mouth nearly fell open in awe. Haru grinned at her before pulling her through it with him. They entered what looked like a city within a city. Except this city was much more to Tsuki's liking than the one they had just left behind. Wooden houses, where she guessed other members of the Sohma family lived, spread throughout the huge estate. The "roads" were of cool stone and not the hard concrete of the streets just outside the fence. Trees and shrubs grew–tamely, might I add, not wildly overgrown– wherever no paths and houses had been constructed. Tsuki even spotted a few above-ground wells as Haru walked her past the many houses and trees.

Finally they came to their destination. A house, slightly larger than the others they had passed, with shoji doors and a raised wrap-around porch. Trees leaned over the roof, seemingly protecting the wooden structure while leafy bushes popped up here and there at the base of it.

Once again, Tsuki found herself utterly awed by the beauty of Japan. Hatsuharu had to practically drag her after him up the stairs to reach the door so he could knock. Out of the corner of her eye, Tsuki managed to catch a glimpse of a beautiful rock garden in the back before a corner of the house blocked her minuscule view of it.

"What are you doing here, Hatsuharu?" The unfamiliar voice made Tsuki return her attention to the front of the house. "Who is this?" The second question was directed to Haru, but the questioner had his eyes focused on her. As Haru filled the older man in with a general explanation, Tsuki took the opportunity to study the new man.

He had dark-brown hair where part of it fell over his left eye, peaking Tsuki's curiosity about that particular eye. She filed away that peculiarity for later so she could continue with her quick perusal. His facial expression carefully hid any emotion, yet a feeling of sorrow filled the air around him. Tsuki nearly cocked her head at this before remembering she was in the company of others and stopped herself just in time. This man was taller than Hatsuharu, meaning he was definitely taller than her short stature. He wore a suit (minus the overcoat), but he had, of course, removed his shoes so he was currently sock-footed. Judging on his appearance alone, Tsuki determined what to expect from this man: a strict, business-like conversation.

And that's just what she received.

After Haru had explained the mishaps of earlier that day, Hatori Sohma (Tsuki learned his name soon after the two men had finished their talk) led the two into his home. He asked Tsuki several questions and she answered as best she could without giving too much away to the doctor. Questions like: 'Who are your parents?' 'Where are you from?' 'What was your childhood like?' 'Has anything strange happened to you recently?' At this last question, Tsuki's eyes subconsciously moved over to the silent Haru sitting next to her. She quickly looked away as she saw him glance over at her.

After about an hour of this strange conversation, Hatori rubbed his chin thoughtfully and asked Tsuki to wait outside in the rock garden while he spoke privately with Haru. She instantly agreed, grateful to escape any more invasive questions, and slid open the Shoji door to the rock garden she had noticed earlier. Closing the Shoji quietly behind her, Tsuki found her thoughts turning to the series of personal inquiries of her life over and over again. She shook her head to clear it of that disturbing matter as she moved to the edge of the deck. Sitting down, she wrapped her arms around one of the wooden beams as if embracing someone. Tsuki rested her head on the hard surface of the support beam as she let her eyes roam over the cleverly-arranged Japanese rock garden. The sight would have been more enthralling for Tsuki if she didn't have so many confused thoughts racing through her head. The situation had begun to tire her out, and soon enough it had her drifting off to sleep.

"My oh my. Such an intriguing little flower I have in my garden." The voice roused Tsuki out of sleep's still-limp hold; and her head snapped up in attention at another's presence so close to her. Any thought of sleep disappeared in a moment at the soft voice. She looked up bleary-eyed at the man who had spoken. Tsuki had to force herself not to scramble backwards at the close proximity of the newcomer. This man had a pale-white face that came ever closer as if to inspect Tsuki even though the tip of his nose was merely a foot away from her own already. "Hello there, delicate little flower. My name is Akito Sohma. I am the head of the Sohma family." He gave Tsuki a gentle smile, but instead of invoking the usual warmth within her, Tsuki felt only ice that consumed her insides. She had a bad feeling about this beautiful man leaning so close to her . . . .


End file.
